The New Student
by silvermoonbeamfox0881
Summary: I suck at these. Only thing is there is a new student and she/he bonded with two students, not romantically. He/she is part of the student council, and since she/he is new, she/he can only watch one group/team/club that meets. She/He didn't want to tell anyone her/his name, and she/he fights like the devil.
1. Read if my stories are weird

**This is just a little message for people out there.**

**I WILL and probably ONLY write stories with siblings.**

**They will probably only be younger sisters or older sisters.**

**Since I am a girl, I understand that feeling of being younger and older since I have a younger brother and older cousin.**

**I usually give a sister to characters I think is cool, lonely, or if I pity them, (if they had a hard life).**

**So if you don't like these things, then I suggest you don't read my stories.**

**Also I am discontinuing my current two stories, they are two cheesy for me.**

**And I just have this annoying habit to make the younger one more stronger/agile/powerful then the older one.**

**If you don't like these things, please do not read my stories.**

**Thank You for reading my stories though.**


	2. The Student

**This Story will mostly be in a few people's POV. Also, Osoro isn't interested in Taro Yamada so Ayano won't go for her. I think Ayano will be mentioned really breifly in this story. Also, I will probably mention people's ages throughout the story. The ages may or may not be correct.**

* * *

**Osoro's Pov**

I just got back from suspension, and from what I heard so far, many people have been found killed, dead, or they went missing. It's good that I trained during my suspension.

"Can you direct me to my class?" A voice I've never hear before asked behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl probably a year or two younger then me. What is questioning is the katanas on her back. They look surprisingly familiar.**(Osoro is 16, the girl is 14, she started school early)**

"Why you lost or something?" I asked.

"I'm new," she said. **(Her appearance is white hair with blonde highlights, the highlights aren't natural, dull black eyes, no irises, bandages, couple scars here and there, and black shorts under her skirt...sound familiar? Oh yeah, she also has a pair of katanas on her back.)**

"Okay...what's your class number?" I asked.

"2-2," she answered. I then noticed that her head was down this entire time. I decided to not question her.

"That's my class, just follow me," I said.

**In the classroom**

"Ahh, hello. Your seat will be in the first row, first column. Thank you for bringing her Osoro," Sensei Shiori Risa said without looking up.

I nodded my head, and girl bowed to me and said," Thank you for your assistance."

I was confused. Why would she bow to me, I wondered.

She must have noticed my confusion, because she said," My family has always expected for me to be polite and quiet at all times."

She took her seat, and I went to my seat in the third row, fourth column. **(This is real information guys!)**

"Osoro, can you take her to the gym for the assembly? Apparently, this girl is a new student council member, and we have to announce her," the Sensei said after class.

I swear to god I heard the girl mumble under her breath,"Annoying."

"Sure," I said.

**At the Gym**

"Today, we have a new council member! She didn't want to tell anyone her name, so she just told us to call her Shioreta. Everyone please welcome her warmly!" The headmaster announced.** (By the way, Shioreta means wilted according to google. You'll find out why later.)**

To be honest, the Shioreta just seems bored out of her mind. She had raised her head, so I could see her face properly. Her dull black eyes were skimming over the crowd, as if looking for someone.

"Because Shioreta is new, we want her to get the hang of things. You could choose any group team or club that meets up to watch over." The headmaster continued.

Shioreta is in thought.

Finally, she said," I would like to watch over the delinquents," she said.

The room just felt like it was shocked into silence.

"Shioreta, the delinquents aren't a group" The headmaster asked.

"You said a team, group, or club that meets up. They're technically a group or team that meets up by the incinerator. They also do that everyday," she pointed out.

"Fine...are you sure about this though? They are really violent," the headmaster said.

"Yes," Shioreta said.

I could hear some people say," Yeah of course. She has two katanas on her back."

**The Next Morning**

I came to school and went over to the incinerator. Shioreta was leaning on the right wall with one leg propped onto the wall. Her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep.

"Mornin' Shioreta," I said to her. She opened her eyes and nodded her head in greeting.

"Good morning Osoro," she said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You already did, but yeah what's the question?" she said.

"Why do you have two katanas? Do you ever take them off?" I asked her.

"That's more then two questions, but I carry them everywhere with me, as a tool and as a memory," She said, her voice slightly cracking at the end. I decided not to push.

I took my place on the opposite wall, and waited for the other delinquents.

They arrived at 7:40. **(This is true too)**

"Gosh, you guys are slower than a snail stuck in glue, but whatever," I said.

"Hey, why's the loser here?" Umeji asked.

"Isn't she part of the student council? Doesn't she know that we don't like them?" Hokuto said.

"Get lost stupid," Gaku chimed in.

Hayanari and Dairoku decided to remain silent.

They have skipped the assembly.

"You guys really should start attending assemblies," Shioreta said.

"Why do we want to attend useless assemblies," Umeji sneered.

"She's new guys, she came yesterday. The assembly was because she was becoming a student council member," I said.

"And how did a stupid loser like you become a part of the student council?" Gaku asked her.

I could see Shioreta's fists clench and shake. The delinquents noticed this.

"What, you want to fight? Then let's fight!" Umeji taunted.

He jumped towards her with his baseball bat in hand, and then, quick as lighting, it was blocked by two katanas in an X-formation.

"Wha?" Umeji said, but was kicked back in the chest.

Gaku and Hokuto jumped in to fight, but Shioreta just twirled her katanas and slammed them down onto their heads.

They were unconscious.

"Shioreta! Stop!" I shouted.

To my surprise, she listened. She sheathed her katanas and stepped back to where she originally was.

**Next Morning (Sorry, I'm lazy!)**

I went to the incinerator only to find Shioreta again. However, she was curled into a ball. I wonder why...

I hid behind a tree and watched her. She had a photo in her hand, and she was gazing at it, as though wishing for it to come to life.

"Why? Why did you guys have to leave me? I wish you were here..." she whispered, as tears leaked from her eyes she placed the photo back in her pocket and buried her face in her knees, silently crying.

I was interested in that photo. What was on that photo that had caused her to break down? This girl was full of mysteries...but I felt like I knew her, like I had met her before...

"Shioreta? We have a meeting right now, can you come?"

"Shit," I cursed as I heard Akane's voice, and hid myself in a bush.

"Sure," though Shioreta's voice was oddly quiet.

"Is something wrong dear? You seem like you have been crying. Do you want to tell me?" Akane asked, worried about Shioreta.

"I'm fine, I 'll be coming in a second," Shioreta said.

"Okay..." Akane said, leaving her alone, still not completely convinced.

I heard Shioreta sigh, and walked to the student council room.

I revealed myself and walked to the incinerator, wondering the whole time what was on that piece of paper.

I leaned inside the wall, memories washing over me. They seem so unclear, so unreal...yet...they seem familiar.

I saw me as a little girl with white hair, playing with two others that look like me, siblings maybe.

I saw me protecting the smallest one, but eventually lost.

I saw so many more memories, but none of them seemed real.

And then I saw memories that I was sure weren't mine.

I saw a girl being called 'failure', 'worthless', and 'useless'.

I knew she felt empty, hollow, and incomplete.

I saw her being abused, starved, and ignored.

I saw the girl training in speed, agility, and strength when she was so little.

**Somewhere nearby...**

**Ayano POV**

I snapped a photo of the new girl and sent it to Info-Chan.

Her...info was almost...empty.

**Name:?**

**Reputation:? (Cannot be changed)**

**Personality:?**

**Crush:?**

**Club:Student Council**

**Strength:?**

**Additional Information:If she wasn't in the Student Council, she would be in the Light Music Club instead. (If she was her old self(This is a clue to her real name))**

That was weird...She's almost like another Info-Chan. Oh Well, it's not like she's a threat.

**Shioreta POV**

A meeting. Great. Just great.

Well, I have to attend it.

"Hello Shioreta! How are the delinquents? You didn't come to the meeting yesterday," Kuroko said.

"Tch. The girl's late," Aoi said.

"Aoi, we've been through this. Give her a break," Akane said.

"Where's Shiromi?" I asked.

Shiromi and Osoro...they felt...familiar...and special.

Could they be my...


	3. My Sister

**That last one took a couple hours. Tried to plan out the story with my friend. She gave me a few ideas. Also, I decided to _tweak_ Shioreta's appearance. She now has blonde hair, again not natural, with a few white streaks. White hair with blonded highlight is just plain weird. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Shioreta POV**

Could they be my...

No, it couldn't be. They disappeared many years ago.

Though I didn't think it, I was still drawn into my mind, my brain automatically making connections between us.

"Shioreta, are you paying attention? I asked if the delinquents are being difficult," Kuroko said sternly drawing me out of my mind.

"Huh? Oh...n-no their fine," I lied.

"You're a really bad liar, Shioreta. Tell us the truth," Shiromi said.

"I..." I hesitated.

"I..got in a fight with them," I said, my head down.

"And why would this be? You do know that we are suppose to keep peace across the school! And you're here picking fights with delinquents!" Kuroko yelled, losing her normally former and calm demeanor.

"Kuroko, calm down! She's new AND she is watching the delinquents! Give her a chance," Shiromi said.

"Shiromi, you know that we won't tolerate this kind of behavior in the student council!" Kuroko shouted.

I felt tears sprang into my eyes, and I just mumbled quietly," If you didn't want me, you could have just told me. It wouldn't have hurt as much."

I stood up, turned, and ran out of the room at full speed.

"Shioreta!" was the last thing I heard before I was out of earshot.

**Osoro POV**

I was walking around the school when I heard quiet sobbing. I followed the sound and found Shioreta by the West Fountain.

"Shioreta?" I said. Man, that name is a _mouthful_.

"Leave me alone," she sniffled.

"What happened?" I asked gently, crouching next to her.

"I-It's none of your business," she said.

"Shioreta, tell me what's wrong," I said.

"Kuroko, the council's vice president, is angry at me because I picked a fight with the delinquents," she said. That girl really is dimwitted.

"It's alright Shioreta. Remember that I will always be by your side," I told her.

Over the next few weeks, I started spending less and less time at the incinerator, and started spending more time with Shioreta. I felt some sort of...connection with her.

Shioreta shutting herself away from everyone but me, Akane, and Shiromi. She started attending class through a laptop, a lot like Megami. Though she still does come to school, she usually keeps to herself by the West Fountain.

I also started spending my time there with her. My usual tough appearance was let down. Since Shiromi patrols outside, she also comes by to say hi.

We usually talked about ourselves. She didn't reveal a lot about herself, but she did tell me that she is looking for two people, but she won't tell me who they are.

They disappeared, though, and she was abused by her family ever since. She was treated like trash. **(Oi! Making the connection yet?)**

I don't know why, but I felt like more and more of those strange memories are coming back.

And I started making more and more connections.

I started thinking about Shioreta's photo again.

What was on it? Who was it? How is it that important?

And I finally found out the truth.

**CRINGE ALERT!****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT!****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! ****CRINGE ALERT! I'M SORRY IT'S BAD ALRIGHT! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AT THESE SCENES!**

_**SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT! IT'S SUPER CRINGY! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, K'?!**_

This day started like any other day. I went to school earlier than normal, however, and went to the West Fountain.

I saw Shioreta holding the photo, but apparently, she heard me.

She turned around, alarmed. When she saw it was me, she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here this early?" she asked.

"I wanted to see what you are doing," I told her.

"I-I..." she seemed at a lost for words.

"Can you at least tell me what is on your photo?" I asked her.

"Umm..." she hesitated.

She sighed, and said," fine."

She handed me the photo, and I saw...

...three girls. I'd say the youngest one is 3, the middle one is 5, and the oldest one is 7. White haired, all of them has a different eye color. The oldest one is black, middle is brown, and youngest is silver. **(I swear to god, if you guys haven't figured it out yet then you really need to read more carefully)**

"W-Who are they?" I asked.

"..."

"T-They're my older sisters," she said.

"What's their name?" I asked, prying deeper and deeper into her life.

"Um...O-Osora and Sh-Shiromi," she said.

"...Alright..." I handed the photo back to her, still deep in thought.

"They disappeared, didn't they," I said, surprising her.

"...yes..." she said quietly.

I finally realized I've been prying through information that Shioreta had tried so hard to keep a secret.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Actually...I only told you because...I think that you're my other sister," she said.

"B-But...we look completely different," I stuttered

"One reason, you were bullied, you dyed your hair, you kinda sorta changed," she said.

I then started to realize that the memories were related to this. That was proof enough.

Suddenly, a wave of memories crashed into you, as if you were trying to reach it on a high shelf, but everything crashes down instead.

"Shioreta...disappearance...," I muttered.

"...Merodi?" I asked.

"So, you are Osora?" she said.

"I dunno, the memory's kinda hazy," I said. **(This is like the most cringy thing ever! I am out of ideas.)**

"I don't care, I found you! After 11 years!" she said.

**Gosh I can't take this anymore, the cringe is too great...**

**Anyway, the next morning.**

When I went to school that day, Shioreta wasn't at school yet. Huh, that's weird. She was always here before me. **(btw, she is still referring to her as Shioreta because she didn't want to say her real name in school with so much people around.)**

I waited for her for about 10 minutes, and then she finally came. Strange thing was that she was wearing a mask.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," she said, but her voice sounds...tired? Stressed? I don't know the words for it though.

**A few days later I'M LAZY ALRIGHT!**

Everyday Shioreta just arrives at school later and later. Her voice always sound more ad more stressed, or tired. Like I said, I don't know the words.

One day, I couldn't keep it in anymore. Though I do act tough, I do care about people who are not my enemies.

"Shioreta, what's wrong? Tell me," I stated.

"N-Nothing," she said nervously.

I sighed. "You were always a bad liar, now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I...get..."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was cringy, alright! I'm a bad writer!**


	4. Revealing everything

**I don't know, but the next few chapters will probably have a TON of drama. Proceed at your own risk!**

* * *

**Shioreta POV**

"I...get..." I hesitated, afraid to say it out loud.

"What?" she inquired.

"..."

"...abused..." I finally said.

"What?! Why?!" Osora talk/shouted.

"T-They think it's my fault that you disappeared. They think I should have protected you and Shiromi" I whispered.

"But why did you believe them?" she asked.

"..."

"Because it was true."

* * *

**Osora POV**

"Because it was true."

Those words were the ones that shocked me the most.

"But why? You were only three, you couldn't have even spouted a few curse words," I said.

"I only wanted to make them proud," she said.

"Listen Merodi, you are you. Don't worry about their words, listen to your heart and what you believe," I said, gripping her shoulders.

She smiled. A true genuine smile that I haven't seen since I was 5.

"I best be going now. See you tomorrow sis," she said. I smiled at the word sis.

Little did I know that someone was watching and recording us.

**The Next Morning**

I walked to the West Fountain but Shioreta wasn't there. Where could she be?

I roamed around the school and finally found her by the cherry tree...or Sakura Tree.

"Shioreta?" I called.

She whipped around with anger in her eyes."Someone was spying on us! She told the whole school everything! I only wanted a happy life, but she ruined everything!" she screamed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I stood there, digesting everything she had told me. She sat down beneath the Sakura Tree/Cherry Tree, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I comforted her while thinking to myself, whoever spread the word is going TO PAY!

I really wanted to earn back Merodi to get over it, but I knew it won't happen. Everything went downhill from there.

The delinquents made fun of her. I witnessed this since I started to go to the incinerator every morning. They called her weak and pathetic, since she blamed it on herself.

After a few more days, I snapped and yelled at the delinquents that it was called loyalty.

I knew that they were starting to mistrust me as well. They think I am becoming too soft for a delinquent. I attended all my classes, I started to care, I did everything a delinquent didn't do.

One morning, the delinquents came up to me.

"Osoro, we want you out of the delinquents, you are no longer fit for one. You are starting to act like a member of the student council. The very council that we had hated so much," Umeji said.

"If you're waiting for me to care, I hope you brought something to eat, because it's going to be a long time," I replied, not looking up.

*cue the ooo's*

"Listen loser! I don't have ti-," he shouted, face hot and flustered.

"The only loser I see here is YOU" I responded, still not looking up.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he shouted while drawing his baseball bat and swinging it at me.

A flash of metal caught my eye.

I looked up, only to see Umeji staring at his baseball bat in shock, now sliced into three pieces. Merodi was standing in front of him with her katana out of their sheaths.

"If you ever come near her again," Merodi said.

"The item that's sliced off will be your _**head**_. Do you understand me?" she said in a deathly calm voice.

"Y-Yes," Umeji squeaked as he ran off, followed quickly by the other delinquents. Merodi glared at them until they were out from her line of view.

"Thanks Lily," I said. She sheathed her katanas and walked away, but stopped abruptly and turned around when you said Lily.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked.

"I..." I quickly cut myself off, and gestured around the room. Thank goodness she understood what it meant.

**Outside by the Sakura/Cherry Tree while I am getting annoyed writing this over and over again...**

"So...why did you call me that?" she asked. **(Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Osora has amnesia. This is my friend Frost's idea)**

"Shioreta...that's Japanese for wilted. You only chose that name because we used to call you Lily. You use this name because you considered yourself a 'wilted flower'," I said," I said.

I heard Merodi giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You were a delinquent that had skipped classes and now your talking like an experienced detective!" she giggled.

"And what's so funny about that?" I asked, not catching on.

"I dunno, I just think it's funny. Let's go now," she said.

"Wait," I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go see mom again? I want to see her," I said.

"Umm..sure?" she said uncertainly.

"Great, c'mon. Let's go," I said.

**At the Mansion where the Hanas lived (Merodi Hana, Osora Hana, and Shiromi Hana)**

"This place is big!" I said, admiring everything.

"Yeah, we get new furniture on a weekly basis, new sofas, new chairs, new cushions, new chandeliars..." she listed.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked.

"I don't have a bedroom, I made myself a 'tree-house' where I sleep in," she replied.

"You sleep outside! How do you even do that, it gets so cold in the winter," I said.

"I get use to it, the tree house is an actual house to me now," she said.

"*****, YOU HOME YET?! GET OVER HERE!" I heard someone shout.

"I need to go, my moms calling me," she said.

"I'm goin with you," I said seriously.

She looked like she wanted to protest, but she just sighed and nodded.

Her mom was in the kitchen.

"Who's this," her mom snarled.

She stared her mom straight in the eye.

"Osora Hana, your middle daughter," she said.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IT WAS CRINGY OKAY? I HAVE CONSTANT WRITERS BLOCK AND IT'S HARD TO THINK UP IDEAS WHEN YOU CONSTANTLY HAVE AN ANNOYING YOUNGER BROTHER POUNDING ON YOUR DOOR ALL DAY WANTING TO PLAY GEOMETRY DASH ON MY COMPUTER!**


	5. A Talk WithSomeone

**Remember in the last chapter where I said there will be a ton of drama? Well, there will also be a ton of cringiness. Again, for the rest of the story...Maybe.**

* * *

**Shioreta POV**

"Osora Hana, your middle daughter," I said.

My mom stared at Osora.

"Osora? Oh, my baby, you were gone for so long! I missed you so much," she cried.

I thought, _yeah, like you were even looking for her. All you did was send out a couple guards and that's it._

"Why are you still here you rat?! Go clean the house!" she shouted, looking my way.

"Give her some respect, she's your daughter too! What kind of mom are you?!" Osora shouted.

Mom looked dumbfounded for a second, but then said," My child, she's the reason you disappeared, she should have punishment!"

"She. Was. So. Little. Get those words in your head. She was so little. If she disappeared right now, you wouldn't give her a thought, would you?" Osora asked.

"Of course not!" mom answered.

I swear I saw Osora smirk.

"We'll see about that."

**Next Morning I'm Lazy!**

**Osora POV**

I went to the courtyard and found Shiromi waiting there.

"Why do you want me here?" she asked.

"Stop being so impatient alright, it's about sis," I answered.

"Oh! What did our mom say?" she asked.

"She doesn't care if Merodi went missing," I said.

"You mean..." Shiromi said, her eyes gleaming.

"Yup, she's going to be staying at either your place or my place for quite a while," I said. **(Never thought of her and Osoro being related, did you?)**

"Awesome! Meet you at the gate after school," she said.

She went on her way to do her duties, while I went to find Merodi at the West Fountain.

"Sis!" she shouted her eyes sparkling.

She was a very different girl from when I first met her.

"You're going to stay at one of our houses today, which one do you want to go to?" I asked.

"Uhhh...that's a hard choice...

**One Eternity Later**

"...I'll choose Shiromi," she finally said.

I understood why. When they were together, the color in their eyes started to return, silver maybe? **(I only put that there because **

"It's time for class, I should get going. See you at lunch!" I said.

"Bye!" she said as she took out her laptop.

**After Class, I don't know what teachers teach in Japan so yeah.**

**And now I'm out of ideas. Great.**

**Ummm...this is gonna be cringy.**

"What are we gonna do?" Merodi asked me cheerfully?

"You could go to the student council room. Maybe hang out with Shiromi for a while?" I suggested.

"But what about the other student council members? I still leave letters, but I don't actually go to the meetings," she said. In case you don't know, she spies on the delinquents in the morning.

"Then we could help Shiromi patrol the ex-" I was cut off by Merodi.

"Yes!" She squealed. Wow, she's such a sweet little girl.

**After finding Shiromi...**

**Try to guess what will happen first...**

"Sis!" Merodi squealed. Okay, she is beginning to sound like a 3 year old. Maybe she was catching up on all those years of calling 'sis'.

"Hello, Lily," Shiromi said.

"Can me and sis patrol with you? Please?" Merodi asked. Goddammit, she's so cute.

"I don't see why not," Shiromi said.

"YAY!"

**Umm...Alright.**

"Why do we have to patrol the area? Why is there a maze in the school?" Merodi was firing question after question the whole time.

"Oh look! It's one of the student council losers!"

Guess who that was.

If you guessed Umeji, you are correct.

That rascal still couldn't keep his mouth shut.

And he clearly could not see Merodi due to her size. **(Why am I so stupid. Merodi is rather short and skinny for her age.)**

Shiromi downright ignored him. I kept silent. Merodi, however...

"Ahem..." Merodi said with a malicious gleam in her eyes. Jesus Christ. She went from a happy go lucky three year old to a murderer in like 3 seconds.

"Umm...don't kill me please," Umeji squeaked.

"Then shoo. And also, don't bother Shiromi," Merodi said deathly calm. I was enjoying the look on his face. The other delinquents kept silent.

"Y-yes," Umeji stuttered as he ran off, closely followed by the other...pests.

"Good, now, what were we talking about?" Merodi asked, the demon gone.

"Uh...nothing. Wait, what time is it?" Shiromi asked.

"3:35, why?" Merodi answered.

"I have to get to the student council room, meet me by the gate alright? Oh, also do you have any reports? I'll take it with me," Shiromi said.

"Here," Merodi said, disappointed that Shiromi had to go.

**Let's switch it up a bit...**

**Shiromi POV**

"I ran to the student council room as fast as I could. As usual, everyone was discussing today's events.

"Shiromi! It's 3:40, why are you late?" Kuroko asked.

"I was talking with Osora," I responded.

"Who?" she asked.

"Uh...I mean Osoro," I said.

"And why would you be talking with her?" Akane chimed in.

"I..." I was out of words. I didn't want to reveal anymore then that.

"Can we just forget this and get on with the meeting?" Aoi complained.

"Okay...I'll let it pass this time, but don't let it happen again next time, alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Alright..." I answered, taking my seat.

**A few moments later...**

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..."

**One hour later...**

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..."

**One Eternity Later...**

"And that's about it! I hope you guys have a nice day!" Kuroko said.

I rushed out the door. She is so damn annoying. I'll admit, I was literally half sleeping the whole time.

"Shiromi!" Osora called, running up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Merodi...she just..."

* * *

**Okay, that was cringy as hell, this took like so long that I nearly died of frustration. But I really hope you guys like it!**


	6. Disapearence

**I will probably make an Yandere Simulator one-shot. The title will be 'The Delinquent Betrayers.' It will only be ONE chapter. I will not reveal all details, and there will be mystery for you to try and think up theories of. If you really want to know the rest, review on the story and I will reveal the mystery. It will come out SOON.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Merodi...she just..." Osora stuttered.

"She what?" Shiromi asked.

"She...she disappeared!" Osora said.

**Somewhere...I don't know where though...**

**Merodi POV**

I woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair.

"W-Where am I?" I said.

"Ahh...you're finally awake!" A voice said.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Hehe...all I want from you is to do a big favor and kill someone for me. As for who I am, I am that is not so important, but you should know that I am the mysterious killer of the school. Not that you're going to live long enough to tell everyone though," she said

"W-What?!" I cried.

"Oh, don't worry. Soon, you'll be doing what I say," the girl purred.

I didn't have time to utter another word before I was engulfed into darkness. Again.

Merodi: Why is the author of the story so mean to me.

**Me: Because you are my OC. And also because you are practically the main character.**

Merodi: Hmph.

**Anyways...**

**The Next ****Day**

**? POV**

Well, yesterday was fun. That girl took a long time to turn into a mind slave. I barely got any sleep last night.

Anyways, that girl passed out, unlike the other girls. Oh well, might as well check on her later, I'll go to class first.

**After Class**

I walked to the 'mindslave corner' as you will call it. But when I got there...

THE LITTLE GIRL WAS **NOT** THERE!

She must have ran away, or be found by someone.

How am I suppose to face my sister?

**Merodi POV**

I woke up in a white and pink room.

Merodi: Wait...PINK?!

Merodi: AHH, GET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM! IT'S TOO PINK IT'S BURNING MY EYES! RETA, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

**Me, also known as Reta: Your too damn hard to write about. Now do your line.**

Merodi: Fine...

**Okay, back to the story!**

"W-What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Merodi! You're finally awake!" Osora said.

"Yeah...where's Shiromi?" I asked.

"It's lunchtime, she's patrolling the exterior," she replied.

"Okay...can I go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. This hideous color is burning my eyes," Osora said as she pulled me from the room.

Merodi: SEE?! I told you!

**Me: It is not my fault that Yandere Dev decided to make that room such a hideous color.**

"Where did you find me?" I asked.

"Next to the bush by the school gate. We couldn't find you yesterday, where were you?" Osora said.

"I got kidnapped by a female student about your age," I said.

"What did she look like?" Osora asked.

"Umm...I think she had black hair," I said. I don't remember the details, but I was sure she had black hair.

**After all that...**

"Do we tell someone?" I asked.

"Maybe tell Shiromi first?" Osora suggested.

**After telling Shiromi. I don't have a scene for it so DEAL WITH IT!**

"So we have a killer in our school, who is a female student, and she has black hair," Shiromi concluded.

"Yeah, who do you think it could be?" Osora asked.

"As far as I know, the only students that have black hair is Horuda, Kuroko, and Ayano, but there is another girl that I do not know the name of," Shiromi said.

**I just found out Yandere Dev's birthday is one day after mine.**

"Horuda is too shy to do something like this, Kuroko is part of the student council, and she will never do something like this, so that leaves Ayano and this girl," Shiromi continued.

"Do you think it's Ayano or her?" Osora asked.

"I am not completely certain, but I think there is a chance that it might be the girl. Perhaps she was behind all those dead and missing students too,"Shiromi said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She was found a couple times with a dangerous weapon in her hands and she was seen mopping the floor when it wasn't cleaning time. People witnessed her covered with something that looks suspiciously like blood, but she claims it was red paint. Me and the rest of the student council had all sent her to the guidance councilor for at least one time. Each time she somehow manages to worm her way around her troubles. I have also found her by the incinerator once too many times, and she was always there after the student was found dead, or before the student went missing," Shiromi rambled.

"Wow, you really should be a detective," I marveled.

"That's not the point, Lily. I just think that this girl may be the one behind all of this," Shiromi said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I'll bring matters to Megami's attention. Then we'll see what they will do," Shiromi said.

"Alright!" I said.

"It's 6:00, we should go home now," Osora said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow sis!" I said.

"Bye," Osora said.

"Where's your house?" I asked Shiromi.

"Just follow me," she replied.

**2 Million Years later...**

**Okay, it really wasn't that long, it was twenty minutes...**

"That was so looooong" I complained.

"Oh, quit complaining," Shiromi said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's right around the corner," Shiromi said.

"FINNNNNNAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

**Technical Difficulties...**

"I'm home!" Shiromi said as she stepped through the doorway.

"Hello dear, did you have a good day? Oh, and who's this lovely girl?" She asked.

"My names Merodi, miss," I answered.

"Mom, you remember me telling you that I had two sisters right?" Shiromi said.

"Well, yes," Her mom said.

"She is one of them," Shiromi continued.

"That's nice, my dear. Off you go now. Do your homework," she said gently. I couldn't help but realize how different some people are. This woman was like an angel, but my mother was like a demon from hell.

"Mom, may Merodi stay over for the next few nights?" Shiromi asked.

"Of course she may, my dear," her mom said, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, come on. I'll show you my room," Shiromi said as she beckoned me up the stairs.

* * *

**FINALLY! Frost would have killed me if I didn't uploaded it today. BTW did you read my other story yet?**


	7. Student Council Meeting

**Thanks for the tip, Frost!**

* * *

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

**Merodi POV**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

"Well, come on. I'll show you my room," Shiromi said as she beckoned me up the stairs.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**In the Goddamn room...**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Woah, this room is bbiiiiiigggg," I said.

"Meh," Shiromi shrugged as she leapt on the bed and pulled out her computer.

"What do you have for homework?" I asked as I scrambled up on the bed.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**After doing homework, which sometimes get's in the way of these stories and makes me god damn mad...**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"My dear, it's bedtime. Are you done with your homework yet?" Shiromi's mom called.

"Yes mom, I'm playing monopoly with Merodi right now," Shiromi said.

"Well, go to bed. There's an extra cot in the closet," Shiromi's mom said.

"No, it's fine, I'll sleep on the floor," I answered.

"Are you sure, dear?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright," she said, as she went of to her room.

"So...you sleep on the floor often, don't you?" Shiromi said.

"I guess," I said.

"Well, I have a few extra blankets in the closet," Shiromi said.

"Thanks," I said, making a makeshift sleeping bag.

"Good night," Shiromi said.

"Night."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

**The Next Morning…**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

I woke up at 4:00 in the morning. Shiromi was still sleeping soundly in her bed.

I was supposed to be cleaning the house right now, but since I was at Shiromi's house, I didn't have to do that.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**Shiromi POV**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

I woke up, and was surprised to see that Merodi was already awake, and she was...polishing her katana?

"Up already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always wake up early," she said, looking up from her weapon. She was already dressed, and I suppose she already ate breakfast.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed and stretching.

"It's about 5:30," Merodi said, looking out my window at the sun.

"You could tell time from the sun?" I asked, surprised.

"You get use to it when you spend, like, half of your life outside without a clock," she said, shrugging.

"I'm going to get ready, I suppose you ate already, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have never seen so much goddamn food in my life," Merodi said.

"Okay then, you could go wait downstairs, I'll be there in a minute," I said.

"Okay."

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**A Billion Years Later...**

**Okay, it was only ten...**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"What took you so long?" Merodi asked, pouting.

"Oh, stop pouting like a three-year-old. We need to get to school," I said, putting on my shoes.

"I made your bento," Merodi said, handing me a tiger striped bento box.

"Thanks," I said.

"Let's get to school. I don't want to be late any more then you do," Merodi said.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**At School...**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Do you want to go to the student council room?" I asked her.

"Okay...I guess," Merodi replied, unsure and nervous. I guess she was still shaken up from Kuroko.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**At the Student Council Room...**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"Good morning, Shiromi!" Akane said cheerfully.

"Oh, Merodi, you're here too? I haven't seen you in like forever!" Akane exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wanted to come," Merodi said.

"Ahem. As I was saying before they came in, Megami and her sister is coming to visit today during lunchtime," Kuroko said.

"Meeting adjourned," She said.

"Can I meet Megami's sister?" Merodi asked.

"Sure. Just come during lunchtime," I said.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**Time Skip...**

**Lunchtime...**

**Student Council Room...**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"She should be here soon," Kuroko said.

"Good Morning," Megami's voice rang out.

"Hello everyone!" Another excited little voice bounced across the room.

"Welcome back Megami," Kuroko said, smiling.

"Well, I missed coming to school, so I decided to ask my dad to let me pay you guys a visit!" Megami said.

"Who's the little girl" Aoi asked.

"Oh, she's my little sister. She insisted upon coming," Megami explained.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" the little girl said.

"So, how's it going on here?" Megami asked.

"It's been pretty nice, calmer then usual," Kuroko said.

"Could she be planning another attack?" Merodi asked.

"Possibly yes, possibly...no," Megami said.

"Then what is she planning?" Akane questioned.

"I do not know, but we will find out soon," Megami said.

"Do you have any clue who it is?" Kuroko asked.

"Shiromi told me that the killer has black hair," Megami said.

I saw Merodi suddenly grit her teeth, and shut her eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" I whispered.

"No...I just had a flashback," Merodi said.

"About what?" asked.

"The killers name," Merodi said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The name is..."


End file.
